Resurrection
by Confetti Storm
Summary: When Aang is captured by Prince Zuko and killed when escaping, he is reincarnated into the next generation of the Avatar Line. Now it's up to the new Avatar fight back against the Fire Nation-or will Aang's successor be too late? R&R
1. Prologue

_a/n: This story is going to be a much different kind of story, and to Aang lovers, I hope you can get past the gut wrenching prologue. Anyways, in this story Aang is killed shortly before the Fire Nation had invaded the Northern Water Tribe in Book One, and reincarnated into the next Avatar-a Waterbender. Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"Wake up."

Aang's eyelids twitched before they flickered open. Aang quickly took in the scenery around him-ignited torches were hanging from the walls, the blazing flames giving off a dim orange glow. The wooden floors were cracked, along with the splintering ceiling. The room was empty, except for him and the source of the voice. The Fire Nation's Prince gave him a toothy grin, looking up at the Avatar.

Wait. Looking _up_?

Aang did a quick double take with a jolt. Had he grown taller than Prince Zuko? This shock awoke him fully, but then he felt it-the dull pain in his limbs. I glanced up and down, finding the source of his height-he was suspended, chained to the floor and ceiling by his wrists and ankles. The Prince's smirk only widened.

"Thinking of escape plans? That's too bad-there's no way to escape this room but through that door, and I assure you it's guarded."

Aang remained silent. Zuko saluted the Avatar in a mocking wave before exiting the room with a cackling laugh, the heavy metal door slamming with a thunderous thunk.

_'I have to get out of here...Katara needs me!' _Aang's thoughts focused on the brunette Waterbender as his eyes did another 180 around the chamber. He ground his teeth in aggravation, anger spiking in his bloodstream. Once again, his eyes darted back up to ceiling.

_'Of course!' _Aang let out a sigh as he realized how to thwart the Prince once again. Aang grasped the chain, winding it once around his hands, and with all his might he yanked.

**CRACK. **

Slivers of wood showered down on him as he caught his breath and tugged again.

**CRACK. **

Another flurry of wood shards. One last time he pulled, grunting with effort, and finally with a loud crack Aang's arms were freed and he fell on the balls of his feet to the ground.

"Idiots." He muttered, but he couldn't help but smile as he yanked the pegs from the floorboards that secured his feet and his ankles were free. He rubbed the raw skin with an exhale of relief before standing erect.

With one swift movement, Aang channeled the air around him and bombarded the metal door. With a groan of protest it popped off its hinges.

"What the-" one of the guards gasped. Aang leaped out the door, twirled his wrists, and snapped the chains at the guards, the nailed end slicing them across the head. With another whip he hand them tied, plucked the keys from the guard's belt, and left the unconscious guards.

Aang sprinted down the hall, his feet pounding over the metal floors. He flew up a flight of stairs and blew another set of doors open before running over the heads of another throng of guards, his heart hurtling up and down in his throat.

"He's escaping!"

"Get him!"

Several men in heavily armored suit and helmets raced after the Avatar, who had now emerged from the belly of the battleship and was on the deck. Aang looked back over his shoulder, eyes wide as a frosty layer of fear coated his veins.

"Aang!" Katara cried, jumping off of Oppa who hovered above the ship. Her brother remained on the flying bison, boomerang in his gloved hand.

"Katara." Aang greeted warmly even in the grim situation.

"Stop him!" Prince Zuko commanded. Aang was suddenly surrounded by guards with no where to run but up and he didn't have his staff-

Aang drew his hands in, fists clenched, and released. A typhoon of air billowed around the ship, the Avatar and burette cloaked by the swirling windstorm. Katara drew water from the sea, letting it wrap around the dome Aang had created, protecting them from all firebending attempts from the guards. Prince Zuko was knocked backwards with the rest of his men but one managed to maintain his ground, dagger raised and the other hand pulling fire from a near by torch.

"Don't!" The Prince roared, fighting against the wind as he tried to stop the daring Firebender.

Aang's hands fell back to his side, and Katara let the water fall, covering the vessel in an icy slick. They then both turned to escape, unaware of what was unfolding behind them. The Guard let out a battle cry, launching himself at Aang.

"NO!" Zuko screeched.

Aang spun around to protect himself, only to have the dagger plummet into his abdomen. The Avatar gasped, eyes wide with shock as he fumbled with the dagger. Aang collapsed to his knees, pulling the knife from his stomach and letting the bloodstained blade tumble to the ground.

"Aang!" Katara wailed as too fell to her knees and pressed her gloves to his gushing wound, tears in her eyes. The twelve year old only shook his head, a sad, dark look in his eyes as he gave no feeble attempt to even stop the bleeding. He took Katara's hands, and put them on his throat.

"Aang..."

"To...the next...person..." He whispered. Katara fingered something around his neck before taking it in her shaking hands.

"Aang...Aang please don't die...you can't die..." Katara breathed helplessly, her whole body trembling with sobs.

"T-Take care..." Aang gulped. "Take care of him. T-The next...Avatar...K-K-Katara..." He gulped, swallowing as he fought against death for a few more heartbeats, "I...I will always...always be with y-you." Something stirred in his eyes before they glazed over and he fell back onto the planks in a pool of blood.

Prince Zuko watched the scene and he couldn't tell which made him more horrified-that the Avatar had just died and he had to now find the next one or that he had just watched a young boy die before him.

There was a shriek as the flying bison swooped down and both the Avatar, Waterbender, the Waterbender's brother, and the bison were gone in a flash of fur. The Prince remained stoic, shaking off all emotions for the now deceased Avatar. He had more important things to do if he was going to redeem his crown. Pushing away the guilt that was making his hands quiver he turned back to face his men.

"You heard the boy. The next Avatar is going to be born." Zuko ordered. "Retreat to the docks. We have a few years before we need to bombard the Water Nation."

* * *

><p><em>an: So tell me what you think! Hope you can...spare a review!_

_~ Confetti Storm  
><em>


	2. Locating the Avatar

_a/n: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introduction <strong>_

On the night the last Airbender, Aang, had been killed, a child in the Northern Water Tribe was born with strange markings-the symbol of the Water Nation was carved into each palm. Two lines curled like waves also ascended up the child's arms from the wrists and ended at the shoulders. The elders had their suspicions about this child, but it only grew after the news that the previous Avatar had passed away. All they could do was watch and wait for this child to grow up before they could confirm their assumptions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northern Water Tribe <strong>_

"Haynia! Ryhant! Wait up!"

A tiny child with curling dark brown hair, a pale complexion, and warm brown eyes teetered on tiny legs, racing after her siblings. The older girl scooped her tiny sister up into her arms with a smile while the brother beamed at his siblings while they headed to the water.

"Did Father say that this was okay, Ryhant?" Haynia questioned, her light brown eyes narrowing with slight suspicion.

"Of course he did." Ryhant rolled his own eyes, trying his best to sell the lie. Nervousness was causing his stomach to churn. He hated He kept his spear tightly gripped in his gloved hand as they continued on.

"Where we going?" The little girl asked.

"To the water." Ryhant pulled up his sister's hood to keep the cold out. He pulled his own hood over his chocolate curls as he lead they way.

Ryhant motioned for his sisters to stop before he placed his foot in front of him and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he twisted his hands as his eyes opened, and a small potion of the ice melted back into water.

"Through here." He ushered his siblings through before closing the hole behind him.

Ryhant held in a breath as he took in the outside world he had been forbidden to see. His eyes seemed to flit back and forth over everything at once. He took in the elegant ice caps that peeked from the smooth ocean's surface and the multihued blue sky layer with what seemed to be almost purple. The rigid ice cliffs that sloped up and up till they peaked, poking the highest points of the heavens. The brine aroma in the crisp breeze that bit at his nose-it was much better being up close than just stuck inside, looking over the Tribe walls.

His littlest sister squirmed in Haynia's arms, clutching at the sky with tiny hands as she struggled to be released.

"Kanari!" Haynia giggled.

"Be careful, Kanari." Ryhant warned. Kanari stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You going to show us some tricks before Kanari learns how to bend or not?" Haynia teased her twin.

"Please." Ryhant responded, flicking his wrist and drawing a sphere of water from the ocean. "Kanari's a natural."

"Me! Me!" Kanari's fists opened and closed as she strained to get closer to the water, fighting in her sister's grip. Haynia set her down, taking her sister's hand.

"Like this, Kani." Ryhant demonstrated for his sister. He flexed his wrist upwards drawing orbs of water from the ocean. Kanari did the same, but only tiny droplets of brine zoomed up into the air and hovered eye level with the nine year old. Ryhant grinned, applauding his sister. She flicked her fingers, letting them splash in Haynia's face.

"Hey!" Haynia exclaimed, scooping her sister up and tickling her, covering her face in kisses. Kanari let out squeals of delight as she flailed in her sister's embrace.

Ryhant watched his siblings, a smile gracing his lips. This was why he liked breaking his father's rules-the results only ended in fun for him and his sisters.

"R-Ryhant?" Haynia's concerned voice brought him back to reality. Ryhant looked back to what she was looking at, following her eyes to the sky.

Thick, dark snowflakes were falling from the sky, whizzing slowly towards earth. He wasn't alarmed till he realized what was terribly wrong-the snowflakes were _black_. His attention snapped towards the horizon where a large fleet of battle ships were forming.

"Let's go. _Now._" Ryhant ordered. Haynia gripped Kanari tighter and nodded, and the three siblings turned back to the wall where Ryhant created another hole and they fled back into the city after sealing the hole back behind them.

The members of the tribe were clustered and gathered in the center of the circle of houses and shops, staring up at the sky.

"Father! Father!" Haynia cried, rushing at her father who had been one of the members gathered. "Father-"

"The Fire Nation's coming!" One of the guards lining the tribe walls suddenly hollered. "The Fire Nation's coming!"

With a huge uproar, the tribe was set into action. In the midst of the scramble Ryhant was momentarily separated from his family. He felt the mob surge around him in a panic before he was knocked to the ground, his spear toppling from of his grasp.

"Ryhant! Ryhant!" Someone was calling him name as feet pummeled him, rushing legs covering every point of his vision. One food collided with his gut, another the back of his head.

_'Is this how I am to die?'_ He thought as he gulped, struggling to even get back to his knees. _'Trampled in a panic?' _

"Ryhant!" A hand grabbed the scruff of his neck, pulling him upwards as a spear was forced into his hands.

Ryhant blinked, looking into the dark eyes of his father. "Ryhant you okay?"

"Tripped," was Ryhant's only reply.

**BANG!**

Ryhant fought to remain standing as the whole tribe quivered with some invisible blow. The ground suddenly began to tremble and shake, violent vibrations rocking the ice. Guards suited in heavy armor were rushing to reline the walls of the tribe as other bang sounded.

There was a flash, a loud rush of air, and then the synchronized dripping of melted ice. Once Ryhant's vision had cleared, smoke invaded his nostrils and a bright fireball was smoldering a few yards before his boots.

"Stay close to me, Ryhant." His father breathed. Ryhant managed a weak nod, opening his mouth to assure his father when he was cut off by a deafening roar. Ryhant pivoted to where a giant opening had been formed in the tribe barrier. He wanted his eyes to be deceiving him, but he had heard of these creatures that were pouring through the puncture in the wall-giant lizards with a Fire Nation warrior mounted on their backs. The cold-blooded beasts were covered in armored scales of lighter and darker green, long teeth like pearly white daggers, claws sharper than any spear head, and slitted eyes that glared menacingly at their prey-the Waterbenders. The guards moved to fight, but the attempt was soon lost after one beat took eight men in his jaws and crushed them, swallowing them all in one gulp.

Men were pouring through the breach, many more men than the tribe would ever have. The trembling ground continued, and then finally with a soft pop men were crawling through holes in the ice with drills. Even though it seemed loss, a few men continued the decrepit fight.

"Stop!" A voice boomed.

Ryhant felt his father tense beside him. The boy looked up to see what had caused his father to stop breathing.

There in the center of the maze of littered drills, holes, and cracks stood a man with dark hair and eyes, the right side of his face red with the scarring of an old burn. It was Prince Zuko, the son of the son of the Fire Lord. And in his arms was Kanari.

The Prince held her tight around the mid chest, pinching her arms to her side with one arm, and with the other pressing a knife to her throat. Some of the other Firebenders held fidgeting children in their arms, another even held a dagger to an elderly tribe member.

"K-K-Kanari!" The voice of Ryhant's mother moaned. His mom was soon by his side with a crying Haynia.

Other tribe members were crying out for their children, some crying out for the captive grandmother. Ryhant's father moved to take bank his daughter, but the Prince only growled, "Take another step and this one dies."

Ryhant's father retreated, growling as he yearned to protect his daughter. The Prince cleared his throat and began to talk.

"I am Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation. As you know, I have been on a quest for some time for the Avatar. He was killed some years ago. But as legend says, at the death of one will lead to the reincarnation of another.

"We have come here today in the search of the Avatar. We will leave you all in peace and your benders will be left free if you let us examine the members of your tribe. We have knowledge that the next Avatar is supposed to be male and a Waterbender. All my uncle and I want to do is run a test on the male members of your tribe. I want to see all boys ages three through fourteen. Right now."

Ryhant went numb. He would have to take this test to save his sister. Haynia whimpered, clinging to her twin. Some of the guards released the children they were holding that were male and in the age limit. Prince Zuko kept a firm grip on Kanari, but he lowered his knife, tucking it away.

Ryhant shrugged off his sister, nearing Prince Zuko. A boy he recognized called Itanit also stepped forward, and more male tribe members flooded out from the crowd and approached the Firebenders.

A man with shaggy gray hair and dark eyes motioned for us to follow him. "Do you have a table I can use? Thank you." The dipped his head to one of his warrior's who brought forth a table. On the table the old man set a small chime set, a cup, a rock, and a candle. He ignited the wick with a flick of his hand by extracting a flame from the smoking fireball, and then took some water from one of the holes drilled in the ground. He waved the first boy forward, and in a few seconds, the boy left and the next one was up.

Thoughts were spinning through Ryhant's head as his eyes fell on Kanari. Would the prince kill her? What if no one got the results the Fire Nation wanted on this test? What if he failed it? What if he passed it?  
>"Kani..." He whispered as he passed his sister and headed to the table. He was the final member who hadn't been tested.<p>

"Hello." The old man smiled. Ryhant's eyes were still on his sister. "All I want you to do is look at each object. You can have her back as soon as we're done."

Ryhant forced a nod, his heart hammering in his ears as he fought to catch his breath. His palm's were sweating, and he kept them gripped on the table to secure himself to the chair. Every instinct was screaming at him to bolt away, steal back Kanari and run for their lives. He looked back up at Kanari who was watching him with scared-yet curious eyes. He could run...he had to run. Instead he looked down the first object-the chimes.

What were the chimes supposed to do? This thought occurred to Ryhant as he looked, waiting for something to happen. Ryhant blinked as the chimes started rocking back and forth, their peaceful song the absolute reverse of what Ryhant was feeling. The man moved on to the cup of water. He poured it out on the table. Ryhant looked, watching as the spill formed a perfect circle. The man nodded, and motioned towards the rock. He looked, waiting and waiting. The man was about to move on, but then the rock quivered. The rock rolled towards the edge of the table and to the ground by Zuko. And then the fire. He stared a the lit wick, and the flames suddenly danced, pointing up and flickering madly.

"Zuko." The man called. The younger man walked over, glaring. "I believe this is him."

"I can go now." Ryhant gulped, nodding slowly. His arms reached towards his sister, but Zuko only clenched her in his arms tighter. She whimpered.

"I'm terribly sorry." The older man's head swayed. "But I'm afraid you can't."

"But you said-!" Ryhant was on his feet now, his fingers like claws. The Firebending guards made their presence known, and Ryhant took a step back.

"I know what I said. Please forgive me for breaking that promise."

"My sister-" Ryhant protested, feeling the eyes of his fellow tribe members on the back of his head.

"She will go free." The old man waved his hand, and Zuko set Kanari down. Kanari spun around to face Zuko, scowling at him before spinning around and running to her brother.

"Ry-Ry!" She cried, hugging his leg.

"What if I refuse to come with you?" Ryhant growled.

"Then we'll slaughter your tribe." Zuko warned.

"Ry-Ry?" Kanari's eyes pleaded with her brother.

"Kani, go back to mom and dad." Ryhant muttered, his eyes not leaving Prince Zuko.

"Ry-"

"Go Kanari." Ryhant snapped, fearful for his sister. Kanari shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Let's go." A pair of guards cuffed Ryhant, another pulling Kanari from her brother's leg and shoving her back into the crowd.

"Ryhant!" Haynia wailed, her cry piercing Ryhant's heart. Ryhant moved towards his twin, but was immediately yanked back. Kanari was being held back by his sobbing mother and his father looked absolutely astounded.

Ryhant was escorted over the ice and shoved up the ramp to the boat. This was for his tribe. The Fire Nation wouldn't hurt anyone else today but him. This was the sacrifice he had to make.

"Haynia..." He whispered as something was pulled over his eyes and the world went black.

* * *

><p><em>an: Well, that's the chapter! Hope you can...spare a review? _

_~ Confetti Storm  
><em>


	3. Nonfulfillment

_a/n: Just a beforehand note; I changed Kanari's age in the last chapter to fit the story better. Just so there isn't any future confusion. Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Nation-Chamber of the Fire Lord<strong>_

_One Year Later_

"I'm going to see Father. I'm going to see Father." Prince Zuko chanted quietly as he paced outside a heavy metal door, tension and anxiousness gripping his stomach in an iron fist. Iroh leaned against the bricked wall, completely at ease as he hummed a soft tune. Ryhant struggled against his bindings, his mouth gagged with a filthy rag. Ryhant closed his eyes, his sister's face in his mind. Over the year that it had taken to get back to the Fire Nation, Haynia's face had become blurred, her voice uncertain. Why was he here? Why did Zuko need him so badly?

Ryhant remembered his father, his mother, his sisters Haynia, and Kanari. She would be a year older now-they all would. He had celebrated all their birthdays in bitter silence on the ride to the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko had visited Ryhant's chamber often, taunting him softly. That was in the beginning. Although Ryhant's hate radiated from every pore of his body, the Prince still visited, telling him stories of his abusive father, and how he got his scar. The only one Ryhant didn't hate was Zuko's uncle, Iroh. Iroh told him stories of his tribe, and the other tribes and how he was supposed to save them all. The old man told him of how he was terribly sorry that Ryhant had ended up with the fate he did, which excessively continued to befuddle the teen. What was so special about him? He was just a Waterbender, wasn't he?

_"You're the Avatar, Ryhant." Iroh sighed. "The weight on your shoulders is such that even a grown man shouldn't be able to handle." _

"Move it, Avatar." Zuko said gruffly, pushing Ryhant forward. The Waterbender surged forward, his eyes snapping open into a glare. The guards only flanked the teen, Zuko taking the lead and Iroh trailing after him.

"Father."

Fire Lord Ozai stood in the center of the room, a smug smile toying with his lips. Ryhant let his eyes wander back down to the floor, willing himself not to look up again. There was a dull thump as the prince fell to his knees at his father's feet.

"Father," Zuko repeated, "I have brought you the Avatar."

"Rise, Zuko," the Fire Lord sounded pleased, but an indistinct chill remained in his voice.

Ryhant listened to the Prince's uneven breath and could feel Zuko's hands get clammy.

"Seems as if the idiot has proven his worth," a poisonous, manipulative voice growled.

"Quiet, Azula!" Ozai snapped menacingly. Ryhant could barley pick up the soft pop of a locking jaw.

"Yes Father," Azula grumbled. Quieter, she then muttered, "Mr. Golden boy..."

"Is this him?" A new speaker questioned, most likely the voice of a nearby guard.

"Of course." Zuko sounded sure and confident. The Waterbender could tell that the Prince's chin was in the air just from his tone.

"I'll be the judge of that," Ozai hissed. "Bring him forward!"

Ryhant felt strong grip tighten on his shoulders, shoving him forward. The Bender stumbled, catching himself just in time. The rag in his mouth was removed on the Fire Lord's command.

"Look at me," Ozai ordered. But Ryhant did not obey.

"Look at me," the Firebender's voice was a dangerous whisper. This time, Ryhant's eyes flickered up to glare at the Fire Lord's.

"You are a Waterbender, yes?" Ryhant refused to respond. Ozai merely shook his head. "Untie him. _Now._"

Ryhant waited, his eyes boring into Ozai's as his bindings we cut. Ryhant shook of the ropes, examining his beat red wrists, hoping the raw skin wouldn't start bleeding.

"Listen to me now, boy," the Fire Lord expounded. "It's useless trying to run, unless you want your execution to only come sooner. You will do as I say, or we will wait until you do as I say. The longer we wait, the more impatient I get. And you do not want to put me into that state of mind, you hear me?"

Ryhant only pursed his lips and continued with his glare.

"Water!" The Prince barked. The left side of Ryhant's fingertips tingled as he pivoted in that direction, flicking his wrists. The water from a guard's cup that had been rushing towards the Waterbender was now suspended in midair.

"Good, good," Ozai sighed. "Iroh, please test to make sure he is the Avatar."

"Father, I have already proven that. Back in his village, each element tested correctly in his presence." Prince Zuko explained.

"I just want to make sure, my son. You have served me well." Ozai gave his son a slight nod. "Iroh?"

Ryhant watched as Iroh dragged over a table, and begun digging in his pockets. He pulled out the small chimes, the cup, the rock, and the candle. The graying man lit the candle by pulling fire from on of the torches that hung on the wall.

"If you may," Iroh gestured to the water Ryhant was currently bending. The teen let the water fall into the cup.

"Stand by the table," Zuko ordered. Ryhant locked his jaw, refusing to budge. Zuko took another step toward the teen. "I said _stand by the table._"

Yet, when Ryhant refused, Zuko raised his arm and prepared to hit the Waterbender. As soon as Ryhant had flicked his wrist and twisted his foot, five guards were grabbing him at once. Ryhant fell limp, and just when the grip on his arms slackened, he slipped out of the guard's reach, and was rushing towards the door.

"Stop," the Prince was suddenly in front of the teen, blocking his exit. Ryhant came to a halt, gritting his teeth at his failed escape.

"Excellent job, Zuko," the Fire Lord praised.

"Ryhant?" Iroh muttered. "Please come over here before you are hurt."

The Waterbender sighed, his eyes narrowed as he scowled at Zuko before turning and walking back towards the Prince's uncle.

"I just need you to look at each object for me, okay? You'll be fine if you just do this test one last time for us."

Ryhant slowly nodded, glancing down at the chimes. His stomach churned uneasily when they didn't move.

"Now at the water?"

The water had the same effect as last time when Iroh dumped in out on the table; a perfect circle was formed.

"At the rock, and then the candle, if you would please?"

The Waterbender's eyes flickered over to examine the small rock and then the flames. He stopped breathing when they didn't have the same effect as last time.

"Zuko..." a poisonous voice growled.

"No! Something has happened, Father. I beg of you, they moved when he was in his village!"

"This is obviously not the Avatar. You have failed me again." The Fire Lord bit his lip, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"Idiot! You foolish git!" Azula cackled. This time her father did not silence her.

"Please! Please, Father! Something is wrong! This _is _the Avatar!" Zuko screeched as the guards advanced towards him.

"He speaks the truth, Ozai!" Iroh's quiet voice somehow could be heard through the ruckus. "I believe that we were in the presence of the Avatar back in the village."

"Possibly. But what does it matter, Iroh? Zuko has failed me again." Ozai snarled, his voice coated in a layer of venom. "He is no son of mine until he is deemed worthy!"

"Father! Father! Please, I beg you!" The guards were taking Zuko away kicking and screaming.

" here and finish our guest."

Azula's lip slightly curled at having to do her father's dirty work, but nevertheless, the thought of battle lit up her sour attitude. Azula made a circling motion with her hand and from one of the near by torches, a ring of fire swirled around the Princess's hand.

"Iroh?" Ryhant asked, his stomach clenching. "You said-"

"I'm sorry." The old man's eyes drooped. "It is out of my control."

"You promised," Ryhant's voice was bleak as the Princess advanced towards him.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am, Ryhant. That this had to happen. Your family would be very proud of you."

"Iroh." the Waterbender whispered as Azula stopped, and began to drag more fire from the torches. The only light in the room now was the light from the flames in her hands.

"Iroh..."

_"It's okay, Ryhant. I'm here with you. Follow me." _A strange, echoing voice whispered in the teen's ears. The boy's voice sounded younger than him.

"Iroh-!"

The flames were rushing towards him as Ryhant's last breath whooshed out of him.

_"Follow me, Ryhant. Follow me..." _

But it was not the name of the graying man Ryhant managed to gasp, but his sister's.

"Haynia. Forgive me."

There was a sudden intense burning that caused the teen to scream in pain as a bright light flashed before his eyes. The silhouette of a boy stood there waiting.

_"Follow me...follow me...this way, Ryhant...this way..." _

And as Ryhant's body fell to the ground, flamed encasing his body, the Waterbender was already gone. Silence fell across the room and in the dim light, a single tear fell down Iroh's cheek.

"May the spirits be with you."

* * *

><p><em>an: Remember-we're just getting started. The chapter should start getting longer soon. Remember to review :D _

_~ Confetti Storm_


	4. Emergence

_a/n: Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northern Water Tribe <strong> _

_Two Years Later_

"Kanari? Wake up, Kanari..."

Kanari rolled over, burrowing deeper in her cozy cocoon of furs and blankets.

"Hey, wake up, Kanari,"

Kanari's eyes flickered open, finding the warm ones of her older sister.

"Haynia...go away..." Kanari snuggled back into her blankets, continuing to refuse to get up.

"You have lessons today you're going to miss if you don't get up," her sister chuckled, stroking her sibling's tangled hair. Kanari bolted up, kicking the blankets off of her.

"Really? I do? Why didn't you say so?"

Haynia only laughed, exiting their home with a few chuckles. The preteen quickly got dressed, sliding her coat and pants quickly on before slipping on her boots and mittens. "Haynia? Can you braid my hair?"

Haynia patted the spot next to her as soon as the young Waterbender had emerged from their home. Kanari wriggled up to sit before her sister as Haynia ran the shell comb through her siblings hair, braiding it with quick nimble fingers. Kanari sat in silence, her brown eyes turned to the sky. The heavens were painted in shades of gold, plum, and pink as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The village was just awaking, the members rising and exiting their homes as they milled about the town, getting to work. One group was gathering in the center of the community, a group Kanari should have been standing in.

"Haynia! I have to go!" Kanari squirmed out of her sister's grip, giving her a quick kiss goodbye as she rushed down the slope.

The brisk winter wind teased Kanari's braid as she sprinted towards her mentor, rushing through the group of gathering children. Some called out to her as she shoved past them, her eyes glued on her instructor.

"Sorry I'm late, Meguko!" Kanari apologized, dipping her head. "I slept in on accident."

"It's not an accident if you do it almost every day!" Meguko scolded, stroking his graying beard as he did so. Kanari grew bashful as she became suddenly very interested at a pebble on the ground.

"Oh, up you get, Kanari," the mentor beamed. With a pat on the back, Kanari was sent off to her spot in line.

"Late again, Kanari?" Linku, Kanari's best friend muttered, poking her in the ribs.

"Maybe..." Kanari shoved him back playfully. "Pay attention, Linku."

Their gazes turned to the instructor as he began to teach the class, showing them the correct way to flex their wrists and ankles. The class copied, some unbalanced as the move had to be done on one foot.

"Clumsy git," Linku teased as Kanari stumbled, tumbling into the snow. Kanari stuck her tongue out, getting back on her feet and tried the move again.

"Now class, we're going to learn a new move." Meguko announced. He quickly demonstrated, his arms whirling as he raised two water whips from a nearby pool. He went through the move a bit slower, showing him how it was done.

_'Right, left, right, left, twist, raise, and...and...' _

Kanari only raised a few droplets, and she growled slightly when she realized she was moving her hands in the wrong direction.

"The only move you've really ever have had trouble with, Kanari," Meguko muttered lightly as he took Kanari's hands, moving them through the motions. "You have to concentrate. Half of your mind can't be on the move while the other half is wondering what you're going to eat for dinner or about my son's good looks."

Kanari stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes flying to glimpse at Linku. "Really, Meguko?" She spluttered.

"Yes, I dare," Meguko chortled. "Get back to work."

Kanari sighed, her mind wandering as the lesson droned on. Usually, Kanari loved lessons and learning new moves. Today...she didn't feel right. Something was holding her stomach in a strong fist-not sickness, but maybe a deeper feeling. One that she couldn't figure out and one that her mind kept wandering to.

"Remember-practice!" Meguko concluded, and the lesson ended. The sun was high in the sky as the others cleared out of the village square. Linku stood before her, a smile toying with his lips.

"Wanna go somewhere we're not supposed to?"

A dull pang of fear struck Kanari in the gut, a faint since of déjà vu washing over her. Linku only looked at her expectantly, his eyes shining.

"C'mon, Kanari. You're not scared, are you?"

"No!" She blurted. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Linku continued, his smirk turning coy.

Kanari shook away her mixed feelings. No one knew about the day her and her siblings had broken her father's rules and went out of village, not even Linku. And there was no way the Waterbender was going to let the other best her.

"Let's go, then," Linku took his friend's arm, pulling her in the direction of the outer wall, but instead turned towards an opening in some rocks.

"Linku, we're not supposed to go in there," Kanari uttered.

"That's the point, you dim-wit," Linku laughed lightly, tugging Kanari inside the cave. The cave slid down into a wide, dimly lit tunnel. Kanari shuttered slightly as the temperature dropped before rising as they reached the bottom of the cavern.

"What is this place, Linku?"

A shimmering, slightly steaming pool took up most of the chamber below. Two fish-one white and one black-were wheeling circles in the water, completely at ease. An opening in the ceiling was letting a few rays of pale, watery light reach the depths of the hollow. As Kanari settled down to sit by the miniscule reservoir, a feeling of tranquility washed over her. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all...?

"I have no idea, but why is it off limits?" Linku's eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"It's beautiful here..." Kanari trailed off in slight awe. She took her gloves off, letting her fingers explore the rock she was sitting on. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the light.

"It really is. Do you feel..." Linku tittered awkwardly. "It's...I don't know how to explain it. I just...I just feel safe here. Like I don't have a worry in the world, you know?"

"Yeah...I know..." Kanari opened her eyes with a smile as a few snowflakes fell through the hole, gingerly perching on her forehead. She wiped the flakes off, examining them. Her smile quickly disappeared as she noticed the smudge on the back of her hand.

"Kanari, the snowflakes-?" Linku's voice raised an octave or two when he spotted a few more drift through the crack.

The snowflakes were black.

"We need to get out of here now!" Linku ordered, grasping Kanari's arm and dragging her away from the pool.

"Wait! My gloves!" Kanari tried, her reach feeble in Linku's tight grip.

"It doesn't matter, we'll get them later!" Linku shouted. Kanari opened her mouth to object but they were already out of the cave. Kanari wouldn't have given the lost gloves a second thought if they didn't happen to be her brother's.

Most of the town was out and about, staring up at the sky and preparing for the coming onslaught. But it was too late. Just as Kanari and Linku arrived in the center square of the village, the Fire Nation's soldiers broke through whatever barricades the village had prepared. Memories began flashing before her eyes as Linku dragged her through the crowd. Lizards, some bigger than houses, drills poking up through the ground and the Firebenders climbing through, grabbing the feet of the Waterbenders and hauling them to the ground, her father and mother's screams as they called her name, promises being made and broken, Ryhant being taken away and not coming back...

Her vision was swimming and her head was pounding. There was whispering in her ears, whispering of a familiar voice she had heard too many times before-

The Fire Nation's descent was quick and efficient, just like last time. They had made it back to her parents after all as Kanari was enveloped in her mother's arms, her father standing in a protective stance between the Fire Nation and her mother and siblings...

Yet, something wasn't right. Even though her vision was blurred, she knew that Ryhant wasn't among the foreigners before her. She continued to search desperately as one of them spoke.

"I, Prince Zuko, have returned to your tribe in search of the Avatar. You have concealed him from me, and I will not be fooled this time. I know the Avatar is here, existing in one of the children that are existing among you. I am not sure how we were unable to directly pinpoint him last time, but we will find him this time."

"Kanari, you and Linku have to get out of here. They're going to try to take Linku away," her mother whispered. Kanari shook the fog from her sight, clenching her mother's hand in concern.

"Why will they take Linku away?" she whimpered.

"Because he is a boy, Kanari. And they suspect the next Avatar will be a boy. Now please, _go!" _She breathed, untangling Kanari from her and looping her daughter's arm around Linku's.

"Let's go," Linku exhaled. Kanari clung onto her friend, hoping that her family would be safe while she was gone.

"What happened to the other boy?" a person in the crowd called out to the Prince.

The Prince gazed out into the crowd. "He was disposed when he was deemed useless."

Kanari froze in her tracks as her mother's scream rippled around the area, Haynia's cry of sorrow soon following. Kanari's vision spun once again, but instead of being blurred, her sights were tinted with red.

"Kani, _no!"_ Linku hissed, quarreling with Kanari as she attempted to struggle out of his grip.

"So, if we could have the boys step through you gathered her and towards my uncle, he will deem who we take."

Kanari followed the Prince's gaze to where his uncle had set up a small table and had set a few artifacts on it-the chimes, the cup of water, the rock, and the candle.

_'This is how they took Ryhant away...Linku has to get out of here or they could take him too!' _

Kanari stopped fighting Linku, clasped his hand, and let him lead the way out of the crowd. They were making good time too when two Firebenders stopped them, and grabbed Kanari and Linku, tugging them towards Zuko with weak cries of protest.

Linku was shoved at Zuko as the guards presenting the two Waterbenders to their Prince.

"We found these two trying to get away," the solider holding Kanari growled, his nails digging into the back of her neck. Kanari writhed in his grip, her fight slackening.

"Kanari-" she could barely distinguish her sister's plea as her ears began to ring.

Zuko's lip curled in disgust as Linku glared up at him. "Test him, Uncle, and bring her forward,"

Kanari was thrusted forward, and she stumbled but managed to stay standing. Zuko grasped her by her hair, throwing her neck back.

"Trying to run away, hrm?" he hissed. "Trying to run away with the Avatar? He's the Avatar, isn't he? And you've been hiding him from me, haven't you?"

The Waterbender's eyes flickered over to the side. There was a thump as the rock hit Zuko's feet.

"You _were _hiding him from me!" Zuko hollered, raising his hand as if to slap her, but he stopped when Kanari's hands flew in the air to protect herself. Instead, Zuko tossed her aside and grabbed Linku by the collar.

"You have been in hiding too long, Aang," Zuko growled. "It's time you show yourself again, Avatar. You're coming back to the Fire Nation with us, so I can finally please my father. We're going home!"

Kanari had just climbed back to her feet when Linku had been grabbed and was being dragged to the ship.

_"Save him. He will only die, Kanari," _

As these words whispered in her ears, Kanari's only thought was Ryhant. Ryhant was dead. Ryhant was being dragged away from her once again, except this time it wasn't her brother, it was her best friend. And no one was moving to help him.

Hatred and anger for her tribe and the Fire Nation boiled in her veins, covering them in a layer of frost. With a surge of adrenalin, Kanari leaped forward, screaming her friend's name.

"Linku! Linku!"

"Kanari! Run! I'll be fine!"

_"He will not be fine, Kanari. Save him or he too will die."_

"No! Linku! _LINKU!" _

Suddenly, a large wall of rock emerged from the ground, blocking the Firebender's path. But Linku hadn't moved.

Kanari had.

_"Only you can save him, Kanari, for _you _are the Avatar." _

* * *

><p>Prince Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes not on the Avatar, but on the girl. No, she wasn't just a girl, she was <em>the Avatar, <em>not the pretender he was currently holding hostage. He had been at the back of the entourage, so he was the first to turn to face her. And just as he turned to face her, his eyes locked with those startlingly familiar eyes, seeing not this girl, but the child he had held captive with his knife three years ago. The same blaze was there when she had pivoted to face him when he had finally let her go, her eyes blazing with hatred like they did now. He had once held the real Avatar and not known it. The strange markings on her hands that he had gotten glimpse of moments ago before he had thrown her down and she had recoiled away from him, hands raised. He had not questioned it because his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the fake Avatar, when he had seemed real. And the other fake Avatar he had captured, the one called Ryhant. This was his sister. She had been nearby when the test items all did their part in telling who was the Avatar. _That _was why they had moved. _That _was why the rock had rolled to his feet both times when he had been holding her. But really, the rock had been rolling towards _her. _Fixated on those brown eyes, he saw what he needed to know, to confirm his suspicions. As she glared, her eyes flashed blue for a heartbeat, before flashing back to brown.

The blue had been the exact shade and color of Aang's eyes. He was standing not before..._Kanari..._but _Aang. _No, the reincarnation of Aang, and the reincarnation of many Avatar's before her. Instead of an arrow marking-the marking of an Airborn Avatar-she had the marking of a Waterborn Avatar. _She was the Avatar. _

"Seize her."

* * *

><p><em>an: That's the chapter! Now, may I direct you to the blue button below? _:3


End file.
